


Selenophobia||恐月症（Translation in Chinese）

by llamanator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamanator/pseuds/llamanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「这部同人文中出现的所有描写均非事实。所有公众人物、设定等等都与真实人物无关。最终解释权归btwzarry所有。」<br/>一位是有着难以启齿的秘密的巨星。<br/>另一位是众多狗仔队中的一员；他跟踪、观察，直到有一天发现了别人不知道的秘密。<br/>Harry察觉到Louis的异常。<br/>Louis要怎样解决自己的新麻烦呢？<br/>互相吸引大概是一种办法。<br/>作者：我觉得这部的背景乐应该用Evanescence的《My Immortal》这首歌，读到最后你就知道为什么用这首了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selenophobia||恐月症（Translation in Chinese）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selenophobia|Larry|](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224947) by btwzarry. 



> Author||原作者：btwzarry／blwzayn（twitter ID）  
> Translator||译者：llamanator  
> Link to the original work||原作链接：https://www.wattpad.com/story/17587174  
> I asked the author if I could translate the book into Chinese and she agreed. The story is amazing；I used a whole afternoon to finish it；not only the concept itself but also the writing style is so attractive.||我已经拿到原作者的授权。这部同人真心很棒，我看了一下午看完了，觉得不仅是故事的整体概念很棒，作者文风也很棒。

||序章||

他慢慢靠近；靠近他的耳朵，唇轻轻拂过耳垂。他挡开疯狂的粉丝潮、和他一样的摄影师，在男人耳边轻语那七个字，足以让Louis吓出心脏病的七个字。  
“我知道你的秘密。”  
蓝色的瞳孔瞬间睁大，充满震惊与恐惧。  
绿色的瞳孔溢满兴奋与激动的光芒。  
蓝色与绿色相撞，让蓝色的眸子陷入无尽的黑暗；绿色迎接温暖的明亮。  
＊  
无处可逃。  
无法否认。  
有一个秘密，站在被揭穿的崖边。

||第一章－Harry||

「Harry」

我干这一行有两个原因。  
一， 很明显；这是我的饭碗，我靠这个工作赚钱吃饭。  
二， 我能自己保留那些东西。

那些东西…  
那些照片。  
尤其是那个人的。

是的，我是个摄影师。  
我永远都生活在‘咔嚓－咔嚓’的恼人声音中。  
但这是我的工作，我自己不觉得这很烦人。

而且我是偷偷摸摸照相的那种。  
名人的噩梦。  
我跟踪他们，偷拍。

我跟着那些有负面新闻的明星，想方设法再捅出些大新闻。  
我跟着那些只有正面新闻的明星，刺探他们的弱点。  
我让这些‘完美之人’变得‘人无完人’。

我为全球最著名的杂志之一工作。  
娱乐八卦杂志。  
STAR杂志。

现在，我正受命跟拍一个受人喜爱的金发名人。  
能拍到让她羞愧的照片更好。  
但Ellen DeGeneres不在乎那些不是么？

‘咔嚓’  
我随便拍了几张。  
老板问起来能交差就行。

“他古怪、不为人所理解、神秘。”我的老板Sheila这样说。  
“这样吸引人的印象下一定藏着什么肮脏的秘密。”她继续。  
“给我挖出来，然后你就升职升定了。”

不过她给我派任务之前我就在跟踪他了。  
我足够了解Louis Tomlinson。  
但我现在还得跟会儿Ellen。

不能说接到Sheila的任务后我不开心。  
我愿意随时跟拍那个行走的荷尔蒙。  
我是认真的。

我拍够Ellen的照片了。  
她今晚一点出格的事情都没做。  
大概我需要把这个人物甩给Niall，就算他被发现了Ellen也会以为自己在照镜子。

天，我有时候会因为自己的笑话笑出声。  
我能说些什么呢？  
我很风趣的。

“你好？”我压低声音打电话。  
“开始跟拍Tomlinson了么？”傻逼Sheila。  
我翻了翻白眼。

“是啊，开始了。”我撒谎。  
“很好，他在干什么？”她问。  
她难道不知道好奇心害死猫么？

“在家，睡觉。我猜。”我回答。  
“无聊。”她说。  
“没有亮点。”我干巴巴地回道。

很好，她挂了电话。  
但这个谎话并不完全是假的。  
现在是晚上了，Louis绝对在家。

明天就要开始了。  
跟拍我的Louis。  
挖掘他的小秘密。

为什么太阳落山后他永远都在家？  
他相信吸血鬼或者狼人之类的东西存在吗？  
或者他只是惧怕黑暗？

我爬上车。  
看着单反里的照片。  
疲劳的一天过后Louis的笑容可以让我得到放松。

我很快就可以发现他的秘密。  
那时候他就会注意到我了。  
终于。

两年，我跟踪他了两年。  
两年时间我将他的照片挂满了公寓墙壁。  
我要让他求我放过他。

P.S.听上去我很变态不是么，但我不是变态。我爱上他了。爱情难道不会去是你去做一些疯狂的事情么？这位就是我对疯狂的定义。


End file.
